


Two Times Akashi Regretted Going Outside, and the One Time he Didn't

by tattoosanta



Series: Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou didn't expect to be a Pokemon Trainer; he hadn't really planned on it. That all changed when a very certain Pokemon sought him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times Akashi Regretted Going Outside, and the One Time he Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one-shot a billion years ago probably, and just now got it finished today. I actually started the second part of it in Science this morning, and finished it just now in History.   
> Well, enjoy the dumbness that is Akashi dealing with legendary Pokemon.

Ten year old Akashi Seijuurou wasn’t interested in becoming a Pokemon trainer at first. More like his father told him he wasn’t interested in becoming a Pokemon trainer. Either way, he tried to avoid anywhere that had Pokemon.

One day, as he was walking down the footpath leading back to his house, he heard something rustling in the bushes and stopped. “...Who’s there?” Almost nervously, the small redhead glanced around. His eyes landed on the nearby Iapapa Berry bush that was rustling just at the edge of the forest. 

Nothing. Even the rustling in the bushes stopped. Everything seemed tense, like whatever it was was going to jump out of the bushes and attack. It might have, if Seijuurou had moved another step from where he was. Instead, the thing behind the bushes quietly floated out from its hiding spot. 

Fear gripped at Seijuurou’s heart. The thing that had been rustling in the bushes was none other than the legendary Mewtwo. If anything about the stories he had been told growing up were true, Mewtwo would have no second thoughts of just killing him. So he picked up his feet and ran.   
The psychic Pokemon stayed where they were, floating quietly. In their mind, they saw Seijuurou as a companion of sorts, and, wondering why he had run off, began to follow him down the path. 

_It’s going to kill me._ Seijuurou thought as he glanced back. _If I don’t do something soon, I’m going to die._ He skidded to a stop and looked around. The path diverged toward the clearly Pokemon infested forest to the right, and he figured he would take his chances with the potentially even more deadly Poison Type Pokemon in there. “Please don’t follow me…” He mumbled as he turned and ran into the dark forest. 

Mewtwo, who had been watching Seijuurou’s movements carefully, stopped as the young boy darted into the woods. _This human doesn’t have any Pokemon of his own. Is he stupid?_ Something akin to that of concern filled the Genetic Pokemon’s eyes and they decided to chase further after Seijuurou. 

Once inside the forest, Seijuurou turned around to make sure Mewtwo hadn’t followed him, only to see the glowing eyes of the legendary Pokemon staring right at him. “Oh, Arceus…” He backed up a little bit, only to hit into a tree. He shut his eyes tightly, frozen in fear and expecting death. 

Moments passed and nothing happened. In fact, so much of nothing happened it began to drive Seijuurou crazy. He took a shaky, deep breath and opened his eyes a little bit. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Mewtwo’s face not two inches from his. If he hadn’t been scared stiff, he would’ve screamed. “O-Oh… What do you w-want?” 

_You are not very smart, are you?_ Mewtwo’s ‘voice’ rang in Seijuurou’s mind. He had forgotten about the whole telepathic communication thing. _It seems to me you do not have a Pokemon of your own to protect you, so I will protect you now._

“What?” Well, that was a surprise. Had Mewtwo just told him they were going to… protect him? “Did I… hear you right?” 

_Yes, of course. I do not lie._ The genetic Pokemon nodded slowly, so as not to scare the young boy further. _You and I are alike. I will protect you._ With that, they floated backward and lifted Seijuurou off the ground telekinetically. They turned and started back toward the path outside the forest. 

Seijuurou would’ve said something about preferring walking to being carried by telekinesis, but he was caught off guard by the fact he had just been compared to Mewtwo… By Mewtwo. “A..Alike?” He managed out, finally getting over his nerves a little bit. “How so?” 

_You have lost someone you loved, have you not?_ Mewtwo asked as they set Seijuurou down on the path before landing themself. Their eyes softened as they asked; something nobody would’ve expected from the Pokemon that went on a rampage and killed many scientists. 

“...Yes, I did.” Seijuurou nodded hesitantly. A frown formed its way onto his face and he looked up at Mewtwo in confusion. “Are you saying--?” 

_I have also lost someone I cared deeply for, and suffered greatly for it. You and I are very much alike, young human._ Mewtwo nodded slowly. _I will protect you from now on._

Seijuurou got the feeling he wouldn’t be able to get rid of Mewtwo if he tried, so he just nodded and sighed a little bit. “Okay. Let’s go home, then.” 

 

\------------------- 

Three years had passed since Mewtwo had decided to “protect” Seijuurou. At first, his father tried to get rid of them, but they just kept coming back. It was hectic at first, but Seijuurou got used to it. 

What he wasn’t expecting; however, was to be stopped on the road to the next city by something that seemed very big. In fact, all he could see was a shadow… and a white leg. 

“Um…” The redhead stopped just before the leg and looked up, craning his neck to see something that might indicate which Pokemon he was standing in front of.   
The realization dawned on him when he saw the yellow… circle thing, around the torso of the beast. “Oh…. Arceus.” He really wished he hadn’t left Mewtwo with a friend while he went to retrieve something from the Professor, it would’ve been a little more manageable with them. 

The giant legendary Pokemon took a large step back and leaned down to look Seijuurou in the eyes, their own unblinking and steady. They didn’t look hostile, but then again, this was the god of all Pokemon, one never knew. 

“...Can I help you?” Seijuurou forced out and took a step back. If the little voice in the back of his mind was right, he would be repeating what happened with Mewtwo, and he wasn’t sure he’d like that. 

Arceus, driven by curiosity, came closer to Seijuurou, nearly knocking him over. They didn’t seem to want to give up. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can help you.” Seijuurou cleared his throat awkwardly and side-stepped a few times in an attempt to get around the giant. “If it’s a trainer you’re looking for, please ask someone else.” 

Apparently, Arceus took that as an ‘I would be more than happy to be your trainer! Please follow me’, and when Seijuurou started walking again, turned and stood over him, effectively blocking off the path. 

If he hadn’t known Arceus would be faster than him and catch him immediately, Seijuurou would have ran. He sighed deeply and looked at the ground for a good amount of time, weighing his options. “...Okay, if I agree to be your trainer, will you stop following me around outside like this?” 

Arceus made a noise--more of a screech, really--of affirmation, clearly pleased that Seijuurou had caved in and allowed them to be a part of his team. 

_I must be insane, allowing Arceus onto my team…_ Seijuurou told himself as he pulled an unused Poke Ball from his pocket. “Will… Will you allow me to hold you in this?” He held the small red and white ball up toward the Alpha Pokemon. “I really don’t think anyone would be too happy about you… walking around with me; seeing as you’re… at least ten feet tall.” 

Arceus stood straight a moment, as if in deep thought, then lowered their head and gave one short nod toward Seijuurou, clearly consent to use the capturing device.   
They waited for the plastic ball to tap their shoulder, then calmly waited for the seal to complete. 

Once the ball hit the ground and gave the indicative ‘click’ of the seal, Seijuurou stepped forward and picked it up. He held the now occupied ball in his hand and stared at it, a frown slowly sneaking onto his features. “...What have I just gotten myself into?” 

\------------------------------

Now, at age sixteen, Seijuurou found he wasn’t exactly prepared to deal with two legendary Pokemon; least of all the Genetic and Alpha Pokemon. They almost constantly fought, only stopping whenever he would step in between them, and often created mischief for him as well. He felt more like a babysitter than a trainer.   
“I swear, for being legendary Pokemon, they sure do act like children…” He sighed as he walked through a clearing in Petalburg Woods. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around. He’d been stressed about everything that was happening for a long time; what with Team Aqua and Team Magma attempting mass genocide, nearly setting off Arceus’ judgement… et cetera. Anything would have been reprieve by then. 

After a short while of walking, Seijuurou sat down by a large rock and closed his eyes. He allowed his team out for some fresh air and stared up at the tree above him. 

A few times, a curious Pokemon would come up and attempt to play with him, but he would just gently shoo it away with a “Go play somewhere else…” 

Everything was quiet for a while. It was quiet, until Arceus and Mewtwo began to fight in the center of the clearing. Seijuurou had no choice but to stand and attempt to break it up. With a deep sigh, he pushed himself off the ground and started walking over toward the two legendary Pokemon. “Hey, knock it off! You’re both being immature.” 

_Stay out of this, master. There is no reason to get yourself hurt attempting to stop this._ Mewtwo turned to look at Seijuurou, seemingly concerned for their trainer’s well being. 

“Look, I’m not about to be responsible for you two leveling all of Hoenn with your constant fighting. You can’t keep doing this.” Seijuurou stated, taking another step forward. This was beginning to drive him crazy. “Just stop.” 

No response this time. Instead, the fighting just got worse. The two legendary Pokemon were seriously going to do something Seijuurou would regret later if they kept it up. 

The redhead was about to scream in frustration. He clenched his fists and started walking to get in the middle of the fighting, only to be stopped by two very tiny, very gentle hands on his chest. His frown turned to a look of confusion as he lowered his gaze to see whatever it was that was stopping him. 

What he wasn’t expecting was Celebi to be, apparently, pushing with all their might to keep him from moving forward any further. The worried look on their face suggested the Time Travel Pokemon thought it wasn’t a good idea. 

“Excuse me, Celebi, but I have to--” Seijuurou started, only for Celebi to fly up and put their tiny hand to his lips in order to shush him. They moved their face closer and shook their head frantically, then flew down and lifted his hand in an attempt to pull him away. “I appreciate your sentiment, but I can’t.” 

The small, green Pokemon stopped and turned, flying up to Seijuurou’s face and putting their palms on either of his cheeks. Something akin to that of a frown appeared on their tiny face and they slapped Seijuurou on the cheeks a few times, making sounds of disapproval all the while. 

“Ow! Okay, I get it! Don’t bother.” Seijuurou winced a little bit and rubbed at his cheeks gingerly. “What do you want me to do about it, then?” 

Celebi’s smile returned to their face and they flew around once again, grabbing Seijuurou’s hand and pulling once more. They were intent on getting him to go back and lay down where he had been resting before, obviously. 

The look on their face practically screamed ‘They’ll sort it out! You need to relax!’, so Seijuurou didn’t resist the gentle tugging. He sat down where he had been sitting before and leaned against the rock with a worried glance in the direction of the two other legendary Pokemon. 

Celebi decided then that they would remain with the redhead to help him maintain his sanity and not stress himself out too much. They sang something in a strange, archaic language and hovered beside Seijuurou happily. 

A small, slightly amused smile found its way onto Seijuurou’s face as he looked at the Time Travel Pokemon. “Are you planning on sticking around, too, Celebi?” He figured he already knew the answer to that question, but one never knew with legendary Pokemon. 

Celebi nodded excitedly and nuzzled his face, using their small arms to give him a sort of hug. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes, then.” Seijuurou chuckled. “I could do with a companion like you.”


End file.
